


Beautiful Out Here

by reeby10



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Beach House, Established Relationship, M/M, Ocean, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach get an oceanside rental for a weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Out Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilleigh/gifts).



> For the prompt "oceanside" from aprilleigh.

Chris leaned on the railing of the deck, taking a deep breath of the fresh salt air. The view from the oceanside rental house was amazing. The house was isolated enough that the only thing he could see in either direction was waves crashing up on the sandy beach.

“Enjoying yourself?” Zach asked, coming through the screen door. He stepped up behind Chris, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Chris nodded, leaning back into the touch. “It’s just so beautiful out here.”

“Yeah.”

They stood there for a long time, watching as the sun slowly slipped beneath the horizon. Chris almost couldn’t believe that he was there with Zach, that there was nothing requiring their attention or presence. It was the perfect piece of privacy he’d been craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
